1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method, program, and computer readable recording medium for setting guidance information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automatic computer reception system is provided on every floor or in every building of a company. The terminal of the automatic computer reception system allows a user to input the name and/or department and/or the like of a member of the company who belongs to the department on the floor or in the building where the terminal is placed, indicates the candidates thereof, and offers a service such as calling the member automatically with the interphone when the user selects the name or the like of the member.
The conventional automatic computer reception system has a problem that it is necessary to replace the terminal with a new terminal when some failure has occurred to the automatic reception system, and a problem that it is necessary for the installer to make several settings so as to offer the service of retrieving the names and/or departments and/or the like only of the members belonging to the department on the floor or in the building where the terminal is placed.